yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
リーチ (Reach)/guide
= Effects Guide = ---- Arms Give em the ol 1 2, or just move stuff out of the way. Appearance: '''Sewa gains another pair of arms. '''Passive Effect: Allows for certain objects to be pushed. (Minor) NPCs will run away. Action: Can be used to kill (minor) NPCs by pressing Z. (Will sometimes yield meat.) Location: Found in the Smoke world. Nexus ---> Smoke World Take a left when you enter the nexus, then when you enter the Smoke World go left and take the first branch down, then go right to the large open area. Find the cage with what looks like half a person hanging off of a cage. Interact with it and you'll get the effect. Male Don't like your looks? Change it! Appearance: Sewa morphs their body into a boy. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Art Gallery. Nexus ---> Desert Highway ---> Art Gallery Take a right when you enter the nexus, then when you enter the Desert Highway go down past first intersection, then the next time you can turn right turn and on the large platform there should be a set of stairs heading down. Go down the stairs to reach the Art Gallery. Once in the Art Gallery go over the right 3 pillars past the stairs and go up until you see a walking Npc that looks like a mouth with a mirror in it. Interact with it and you'll get the effect. Leach Eat all in your path. Nothing will stand in your way. Appearance: Sewa becomes a leech with a human form. Passive Effect: All NPCs will run away from you. Action: Pressing A transforms Sewa into a tiny leech, and can be used to kill all NPCs by pressing Z. Location: Anywhere with chasers. Ignore the directions in the instructions. Find any chasers and run into them, depleting your health. Once all your health is gone you will be taken back to your room to find Sewa's wife Hiru nursing them back to health. After the small cutscene you will be granted the Leech effect. Other effects Once the bonus room has been unlocked (The bonus room is next door to Sewa's house in the hallway.) After talking to the dev you learn the code "effect". From there you can go back to the fridge in Sewa's house and open it with the code to get all the effects. = Companion Guide ''' = ---- '''Chonker Chonker: Sewa's friend who works at the bakery in town. | Age: 29 | Gender: Male | Occupation: Baker Location: 'Bakery : ''Note: You must have the Leech effect prior to attempting to find him. '''Nexus ---> Smoke World ---> Water World ---> Sugar World ---> Cake Castle ---> Door 4 ---> Bakery backroom ---> Bakery. (Reverse order to take him back to the nexus.) First take the steps required to obtain the Leech effect, once finished you may start on your way to retrieve him. Take a left when you enter the nexus then when you enter the Smoke World go left and take the first branch down, keep going down until you can turn left. In the big open area there is a small puddle of water step on it and you'll fall into the water world. Once in the water world go left until you see a staircase leading up onto a pier, go up and go left until you see a fallen candy jar, interact and it'll take you to the Sugar world. Once in Sugar world go left then at the first intersection go up, keep going up after you pass the first platform with a fork, two spoons and a knife, then turn left at the next intersection. Take the second road that goes down where you'll see a fork, spoon, and knife covered in jelly then head left. At the first intersection go down and the immediately left, you should see a small platform with 2 jam covered knives and pink twinkling stars in the middle of them. Step on the stars and you'll be taken to the Cake Castle. Once at the Castle go down the hallway until you see a large NPC, equip the Leech effect and kill it. Enter the passage at the end of the hallway. (Note: It's not the 3rd large door, it's the 4th door.) Go up the pathway and through the hole, once through the hole you'll find yourself in the Bakery backroom. Go through the door and you'll find him at the counter. (Note: you cannot go through the door with any effects equipped.) = Window Skin Guide = ---- Water skin Changes the window skin to a pale blue design. Location: '''Water world. '''Nexus ---> Smoke World ---> Water World Go to the water world, once there take a right until you hit the first orange ball floating in the water then go down till you see the staircase going up to the second pier. Go up the staircase and interact with the mermaid who is half out of their cup. Interact with it and get the skin. Cake skin Changes the window skin to a pastel design, similar to the pallet of the Sugar World. Location: '''Cake Castle (Door 2) '''Nexus ---> Smoke World ---> Water World ---> Sugar World ---> Cake Castle Follow the directions to find Chonker but go in the second door in the Cake Castle. Enter the second door then go up and a bit to the right and you'll see a large slice of cake. Interact with it and get the skin. = Easter Egg Guide = ---- Easter Egg 1 Location: 'Sugar world '''Nexus ---> Smoke World ---> Water World ---> Sugar World ' Take the directions to find Chonker, however instead of taking a left at the last intersection keep going down and turn right. Go to the end of the platform and you'll see what looks like a girl running in circles. This NPC is the main character for the DDD discord servers secret fangame. (It is unknown when or if it will see the light of day) '''Easter Egg 2 'Location: '█████████ 'Nexus ---> Desert Highway ---> 7/11 ---> '█████████ : Note: You must have the Key to enter this area and the Arms effect to enter the 7/11. First, go into Sewa's bedroom and interact with the desk drawer. There is a 1/6 random chance there will be a key inside. (Keep trying if it doesn't show up after 6 tries.) Take a right when you enter the nexus, then when you enter the Desert Highway go down until you hit the first intersection then take a left. Go left until you see a box with a doorway in it, interact and it'll take you to the second level of the Desert Highway. Once there go left until you get to the 4 way intersection, go up and take the 2nd left. Here you will find the 7/11. The front door is blocked by a cone, equip the Arms effect and push it out of the way then enter the 7/11. Interact with the door in the back (if you don't have the key, it will say it's locked.) Once you enter █████████ go up onto the stage and go left to backstage. Once backstage pull the rope to open █████████████. There you will find ████ working. Most of the █████████████ can be interacted with for dialogue. Touching the ███████ will █████ the ████, you shouldn't do it. Category:Walkthroughs